


enough

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Honesty, M/M, Not sex-focused, Trans Male Asagiri Gen, and it's only so i can get to dat sweet sweet comfort, gen flexes his mentalist skills, gen is like the best bf ever, his transness isn't mentioned but i want you to know hes trans, senku has a super weak body and heart, senku showing emotional vulnerability hng my heart, this is about the angstiest thing you'll ever be getting from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Senku collapses in the middle of sex with Gen.Is he really good enough for him?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this in front of you and fucking books it*
> 
> more corny shit. sorry if this is weird. again. senku must be drowned in love. (by gen)

Below him, Gen grasped at the bedsheets, softy moaning as he got fucked.

Senku panted in time with each thrust in and out of Gen’s cunt. He felt his arms growing weak and his chest ache as he ran out of breath. Fuck. He prayed to God that he'd be able to last long enough to satisfy his boyfriend.

“Mm~ Senku-chan… Faster…”

_Shit. Shit. Fuck. God dammit._

He grimaced as he poured all his strength into fucking him as fast as he could. His chest burned. He wanted to collapse.

_Fuuuuuck. Why do I suck so much at this?_

The image of Gen with another man entered his mind. He thought about how he probably satisfied him better than he ever could. He felt his frustration grow.

_“Faster!”_

_“I-I’m trying…”_

Gen turned to look back at him. His cloudy gray eyes met his red eyes. Gen was fucking beautiful. Stunning. Used to be rich. Famous. Had it all. Could get any man he wanted.

Senku, on the other hand, was rude, abrasive, unrefined. He would never be on Gen’s level back in the modern world. Why did Gen hang around with him anyway, again? 

_Would he ever even acknowledge me back then? Would he want to spend more time with me than he absolutely had to?_

Senku couldn't hold himself up by his arms anymore. He plopped down on top of Gen, still doing his best to keep his hips moving.

“Ah~! Senku-chan!”

Senku could only manage a grunt in response. He cursed the sickly body he was born with for not being able to withstand the strain of sex. He wanted to apologize for doing such a shitty job.

He hated it, but his mind drifted to Gen’s previous partners. He remembered the time that gen mentioned the men he had been with before. An image of Gen with a guy bigger and stronger than him flashed in his mind. Were they better than this? More well-endowed? Longer-lasting? He felt a knot in his chest. Was he not good enough at this?

 _“Harder…”_ Gen whispered.

Senku wanted to plead that he couldn't go harder. He was doing the best he could. He was pouring every bit of strength he had into this. 

_Which wasn't much._

His chest began to hurt. He couldn't go faster. It was too overwhelming. He wanted to collapse.

_Would Gen leave me for someone better once more people get revived?_

He grabbed Gen’s hands and squeezed them as hard as he could. The thought of not being enough was making his head hurt.

He was angry. Angry at his body for not being good enough. Angry at himself for being such an unappreciative ass to Gen before. Angry at Gen’s previous partners for presumably being better.

His bottom lip trembled. Tears welled up in his eyes. He stilled his hips. It was all too much.

He collapsed. He wrapped Gen in his arms from behind and buried his face in his shoulder.

“Senku-chan?”

_“Please don't leave me.”_

“What?”

_“I'm sorry. I can't do this. Please don't leave me.”_

“Senku-chan, what are you talking about?”

Senku squeezed him harder.

_“This is too hard. I don't have the stamina to satisfy you. I can't do it.”_

Gen lifted his head.

“We need to talk. Get your dick out of me first.” He began to sit up in a gesture for Senku to pull out. He rolled off of him, laying on his back beside him. Gen’s hair was messed up and he was covered in sweat, but he lifted up Senku’s chin to get him to look at him.

The first thing Gen saw was how red his face was. Tears stained his face. Gen kneeled next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

“What’s going on?”

Senku was heaving. Gen placed his left hand on his chest and held his hand with his right.

“It's okay. It's okay. Just breathe. Catch your breath first. It's okay. It's okay. Take a deep breath with me, okay?”

Gen inhaled deeply and Senku followed. Gen smoothly breathed out, and Senku shakily exhaled, still hiccuping and sniffling.

“Do you need some water?”

He nodded. Gen picked the bamboo vessel by the side of the mattress.

“Here.”

Senku dragged himself onto his back. Gen guided the cup to his mouth and helped him drink.

“There we go. That's it. It's okay. It’s okay. It'll be alright,” he cooed. He wiped the tears off his cheek with his finger.

Senku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pulled his legs towards his chest.

“Can you talk now? What's going on? This isn't normal for you.”

Senku took another deep breath. He looked away in shame.

“Um… I… I’m not strong enough to do this sex thing. I-I… I'm getting so tired. My heart’s not strong enough. I don't have enough stamina.”

“Huh?”

“I was born with too weak of a body. I can't do this sort of strenuous shit. S’too much. I'm sorry.”

“Oh.”

Gen sat there for a moment, mouth open. He furrowed his brow as he searched for the right words to say.

He scooted closer.

“That's… That’s okay. We can talk about it later. I'm just worried about you right now. Are you okay? Can you breathe alright?”

Senku wiped his face again.

“I dunno. I guess. I need to rest for a bit.”

“Okay. I got really scared there for a sec, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“Just keep breathing. In and out. I'll stay here with you for as long as you need, okay?”

“Okay.”

A few minutes passed as they sat in silence, Senku slowly breathing in and out, trying to calm down. Gen didn’t dare take his eyes off him.

Gen caressed his hand.

“Better now?”

“I think.”

He grimaced and looked away. He still wasn’t over those thoughts from before.

“Gen…”

“What is it, Senku-chan?”

“I… Am I good enough for you?”

“Huh?”

“Am I good enough? I feel like I'll never be as good as those guys you were with that you told me about. I can't even give you what you need. I'm a huge fucking asshole. I… _Fuck._ ”

Gen gasped.

“What the hell are you talking about? Of course you're good enough for me.” He flicked his forehead with his finger. “I'm the star psychologist here. I wouldn't go messing around with people I don't vibe with, right?”

_I see._

The tears began to flow again. He covered his face with his hands.

“Shit. I'm sorry. I'm fucking sorry. That was really weird and selfish. Sorry.”

Gen grinned and tousled his hair.

“Aww, I'm not mad. In fact, seeing you show this vulnerable side is really… sweet. I've never seen it before. I'm not mad. I swear. I'm just… Surprised that you're only showing this side of you now.”

“‘Kay.”

Senku removed his hands from his face and looked at Gen again.

“Can I ask you another stupid, selfish question?”

“What is it?”

“You're not gonna leave me when your exes or… whoever gets revived, right?”

Gen giggled. Senku scowled.

“W-what's that mean?” he asked defensively.

“Hehe. Senku-chan, even you can be irrational sometimes.”

Gen reached out to playfully bonk him on the head with his fist.

“I've never met anyone like you. I fell in love with you because… I love you for who you are and what you do and everything about you. Despite what I've said in the past, I would never abandon you. Okay?”

Senku sniffled.

“Okay.”

“You're so unique. I've never met anyone like you. I could never just toss you aside. I think you really changed me. You've taught me a lot about the world. Myself. Other people. For the first time in my life, I think I genuinely love someone not for what's in it for me, but for what I can do for you. I love you… for you.”

Senku blushed like an idiot and curled up into himself in embarrassment.

“Oh. Wow.”

He looked down at their still-intertwined hands.

“Yeah.”

Gen scooted closer so that he was right next to him. He looped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

Senku leaned his head on his shoulder.

“I've just… Never fallen in love with anyone else before. It’s like I know about everything except relationships. It's really hard doing this shit without a manual that tells you what to do. I don't wanna screw it up. ‘Cause I don't wanna lose you or drive you away. I don’t know.”

Gen leaned back on him in return.

“Senku-chan, I'm not looking for perfection. No one’s perfect. I'm not perfect. But you're perfect enough to me. If you just put in the effort and are willing to communicate, we'll be fine.”

“Mm.”

“And see? We're communicating about it right now. That's good.”

Gen looked down at their crotches. They were both still naked.

“And the sex thing? Don't worry about it. We can work something out. Okay?”

“Yeah. It’s like... I don't wanna not be sexually involved with you. I just, actively topping is too much for me. I got really overwhelmed there.”

“And that's okay. It's really good that we can talk about it.”

“I do fantasize about you a lot and I was really excited to do you but it was just too much, haha.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Hey, there's lots of other things we can do that won't be so hard on you. We can masturbate. Oral sex. I can ride you cowgirl. We can go really slow. Use toys. All that stuff. We just gotta figure it out one step at a time.”

Senku looked down.

“Would you… want to… top me sometime?”

Gens face lit up deviously.

“I'd love to.”

Senku looked away, flustered.

“Okay. Just wondering. Didn't know how you felt about that.”

“There's a lot that we can do. I'll teach you as we go along.” Gen was beaming now. Looks like he was really into these ideas.

Senku smiled and closed his eyes. He felt really drowsy all of a sudden.

“Tired?”

“Yeah. Fucking exhausted.”

“Wanna go to sleep now?”

“Yeah.”

Gen pulled a nearby blanket over them.

Senku snuggled under it, hugging Gen close and pressing his face to his chest.

“Err… Sorry I just left you hanging there. I can um… Finger you or eat you out or whatever later.”

Gen laughed.

“S’alright. I'll give you a handjob.”

Senku hugged him tighter and entangled their legs together.

So warm.

“Um… Thanks for being so accepting. I... love… you.”

“Aw, Senku-chan, anything for you. I love you too. I'm really glad we met.”

**Author's Note:**

> senku is valid
> 
> no one cums in this again sorry omg
> 
> h8 thinking about gen (or senku for that matter) being with other people but i can handle it if it's on my own terms and i know that sengen are still soulmates. do not separate them


End file.
